What's the worst that could happen PART I
by Gummadoon Fanatic
Summary: COMPLETE-Gummadoon learn to put their faith and trust in a human girl. Summoned there for reasons unknown Hitomi has to learn and co-operate with things she didn’t even know existed
1. Default Chapter

****

Part I

The sky was calm except for the occasional breeze that whipped by; the sun's golden light began to shine down and touching all in its sight as it swept by and lightened an old, but strongly built castle. 

Upon looking in the castle you could see someone crossing the courtyard and heading towards near the gates, where they're appeared to be several knights mounted on there unicorns and ready to patrol the forest. That someone who was walking towards them indeed too was a knight himself but more important as he was the leader and the greatest knight of them all. He had golden fur, a yellow beard and black onyx eyes and was well armed as he mounted his unicorn and took the reins. His name was Sir Plucky. He began to shout orders as the gates opened, as they rode out of the gates of Gummadoon and headed into the nearby forest. 

***

During that time, in another timeline still a long way off from there's, there sat a girl in a classroom, she had fair skin and long golden silky hair that reached just passed her shoulders and ocean blue eyes that sparkled brightly. Her name was Hitomi. She sat there in school, in her math's classroom, which was soon drawing to an end; she looked miserable and bored. As to end her boredom she turned and began to talk to her best friend Kotori who had long black hair tied up in a bun, tanned skin and small brown eyes that looked like they could kill anyone who dared looked at her. 

It was soon to be there six weeks holiday, there big term and Hitomi looked like she couldn't wait for it too start, when last bell rang indicating that lesson was over and it was time for form period. 

Hitomi jumped up from her seat when she heard the bell go as she shoveled her books into her bag and followed her friend out the classroom when she said

"Meet you outside of school" she said as she disappeared down the corridor to her form room. 

Hitomi hadn't been in her form room five minutes and already she was anxious to go and at the same time was impatient with the teacher as he took what seemed forever to her to mark the register when the bell rang again she dived for the door. She ran down several corridors and turned many corner till at last she reached the nearest exit, as she ran through she could see her friend Kotori leaning on the gate waiting for her.

"Sorry I'm late, but the teacher kept me in" said Hitomi as she and her friend walked off leaving the school behind and wouldn't return for another six weeks.

They walked down many streets talking about their martial arts, and fencing lessons till they reached the park where Kotori bid Hitomi goodbye and went down another street towards her home. 

****

Hitomi looked after her friend for a few more moments before she started walking again. She walked through the park, deciding to take the long way home as there was no rush to get home as she sat down on one of the swing and began to swing herself to and fro. She began to think about what Kotori had told her several days ago about a cartoon, something called Gummi Bears as she recalled. Although it did not interest her at the time, now that she thought about it sounded interesting and she wanted to hear more about it. She had long stopped swinging and in fact was making her way home when she felt something-wet touch her cheek. As she gazed up at the sky she could see Grey clouds forming over her head and the surrounding area as it threatened to burst and chuck it down with rain. She could feel a strong howling wind whip by making her shiver and chatter her teeth as she began to rub her arms. She quickly began to pick up the pace when she almost reached the end of the path, which led out of the park she stopped as she looked in the other direction. Whilst she was passing by she noticed a strange, mystic blue light shining in the middle of nowhere. 

Seeing that no one was around she decided to go and have a look. As she grew nearer to the light, she suddenly felt afraid for an unknown reason, just when she was about to leave and peg it all the way home she suddenly heard a loud, shrilling noise making her cover her ears in the attempt but little did she know that she was falling backward into the light until it was too late. She gave off a loud scream thinking something terrible was going to happen to her when the light engulfed her and then suddenly vanished like nothing had happened there.

It was almost midday, the liquor golden sun was high in the blue sky as it shone through one of the clearings of the forest to which the knights rode through. They were a small group of three, one of them was Sir Plucky, and the other two were Sir Gumlittle and Sir Blastus. They had been riding since early morning and gone down several forest paths. They were on a particular path that they were all very familiar with as they took in the surroundings of trees, and the wild flowers that were still blooming, and the forest grass that swayed slightly by the breeze. 

Whilst they were taking in there surrounding they all noticed something far off in the distance, which they never noticed before until now as they rode with haste to it. 

They rode till they were just a few meters away from it when they stopped, as Sir Plucky dismounted his unicorn. He wanted to investigate this light that they'd never noticed before, suddenly he felt like he been thrown off his feet when a howling strong wind whipped past but didn't as he just in time gained balance. 

The light, which now looked to be in a shape of a door, was beginning to glow brighter and was starting to sting his eyes. He shielded his eyes at its brightness when the group then heard a high-pitched scream from within, before going dead silent except for hearing a thud nearby. When they unshielded there eyes they could see no more light and could feel no wind but instead there gaze then soon fell onto a human child who looked no more than ten years old lying on the ground near them unconscious.

End of Part I

Part II coming soon! 


	2. Who are you?

****

Part II

It was dark and misty. The fog was starting to clear as the sky began to change, it became an explosion of orange, and pink and purples as the rays of the sun could be seen from over the hills. Dawn was approaching, everything was utterly silent, and all except for the slight breeze that passed by rustling the leaves as it went. 

The breeze flowed everywhere as it passed the castle to which the gummi's inside called Gummadoon. It flowed through every window and door, but particularly went in one door that was left wide open probably from last night as it went through the iron bars and touched the slumbering girl. 

Hitomi felt the ice breeze and it made her shiver as she began to stir and awake. She still had her eyes tightly shut but she could hear something cackling in the background as she opened her eyes to see she was in a dark, cold prison with only a torch giving off its light. She began to sit up, whimpering as she placed her head in her hands to stop it from pounding. Once she was sure her head had stopped pounding she stood up and began to take in her surroundings. 

Her cell was dark, gloomy, freezing and slightly damp due to the mist. She looked at the shadows in her cell and dared not think what lurked there when she felt her legs starting to give way she grabbed hold of the wall for support. As she looked around Hitomi could see two guards sleeping peacefully near her cell as she scrambled her way over to the door. When she was close to them, Hitomi almost screamed in fear, panic and shock when she looked at the guards. 

They were not human but strange looking dressed bears. After recovering from her shock and identifying the guards, she put her hand through the iron bars and grasped the padlock, with a little bit of force she pulled the padlock down breaking into two. Through breaking the padlock it gave off a loud, but small screech to which one of the guards heard as he started to wake. 

Hitomi didn't wait for him to wake up as she ran down the corridor like lighting till she ran up the stairs and collided into Councillor Berryboum. She took one look at him before screaming into his face and continuing her escape down the corridor.

Councillor Berryboum was confused at first to why the girl screamed at him when she saw him but was quick to act as he ordered the guards to go after her. By this time Councillor Wooddale had joined him as well as Sir Plucki, Sir Blastus and Sir Gumlittle who followed his orders and chased after the girl leaving Councillor Berryboum to question the guards of her escape. 

The knights were chasing after Hitomi as she ran down several corridors and jumped over many walls, which they didn't think, was possible for a human to jump. 

They thought about throwing ropes at her to tie her up, but the way she was jumping all over the place they would just miss her, they also thought her to be very agile for her age as she continued to race about the place till they eventually cornered her into a dead end. 

Hitomi could see she was trapped and began to fear the worst, as the knights began to close in on her, as well as the Councillors who had now joined them. She began to back against the nearest wall till she was in a form of a ball as her eyes started to glass over and spill from her eyes. 

The gummi's who were closing in on her stood there confused as to why this girl was so petrified of them and yet none of the other humans were. 

"Who are you" cried out Hitomi and then in a whisper "I've got to be hallucinating" 

The gummies stood there were astonished by the girl's answer but still proceeded to go forward when she raised her head they stopped again as they could see tears streaming down her face. 

Hitomi repeated her question again, as one of the gummi stood forward from the rest of the group and answered her question, introducing them one by one and asking her name. Hitomi still didn't trust them, but instead looked to be getting more scared of them, however the gummi on the other hand still didn't trust Hitomi but decided to tolerate with her.

It took the gummies a long while before they managed to drag Hitomi indoors where she eventually calmed down, as the gummies began to ask her questions.

At the end of their conversation of questions, the Councillors left to go back to the duties, whilst the knights went to the training yard taking Hitomi with them.

Whilst they were walking to the training ground, Hitomi looked to be in deep thought, both worried and concern. The reason being is that when she mentioned all these strange country such as Japan to them, they didn't have a clue as to where it was and she feared that she might never be able to get home. These thoughts kept going through her head when they entered the training grounds as Hitomi made her way over to the benches as to watch them train. She sat there for a few minutes just watching them train when she grew bored as she unzipped her bag and pulled out her CD Player. For a moment or two she felt relaxed and at peace, with nothing to worry about when her bag dropped of the edge of the bench disconnecting the cable connected to her CD Player as a wave of music could be heard all over Gummadoon. She quickly grasped her CD Player and stopped it from player and prayed that no one heard it but it was too late as she could see the knights making their way over to her till they stood in front of her.

"What was that noise?" said one of the gummi knights.

"Um, hehe, well it was my CD player" said Hitomi laughing nervously and turning red with embarrassment.

"CD Player" they all said confused and puzzled.

Hitomi decided to bring out her CD player and to show them since they didn't know what one was as she handed it to Sir Plucki.

Sir Plucki took the CD Player in his paws and examined it, and then accidentally pressed the play button and once again the music blasted out so everyone could hear it. He dropped the CD Player in his bewilderment as Hitomi dived to the floor and caught it just as it was about to have impact with the ground.

"Phew", said Hitomi letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding. 

She was now laid out on the ground with her CD Player in her hands and now the centre of everyone's attention, particularly Sir Plucki's.

"Perhaps you would like to explain what the CD player does," said Sir Plucki. 

Hitomi got up and then in detail described what a CD player is and does. After her description Hitomi was taken inside so that hopefully she wouldn't draw as much attention to herself.

End of Part II 

Part III coming soon!

Like it or not, tell me what you think in your review.


	3. Hidden Talents

****

Part III

A week had passed and Hitomi was now wondering down one of the corridors of Gummadoon, she was on her way near to the training grounds. No one looked to be up all except for the knights who were either training in the grounds or were keeping guard. 

Hitomi was not allowed to wonder or go out of the castle on her own unless she was in sight of one of the knights for they still did not trust her just tolerated her. She had just reached the square of Gummadoon and started going up some steps when some knights with moustaches passed by her. Hitomi looked back, she still wasn't confident around these gummi's but she could abide them as she continued on her way till she reached the top of the stairs. 

From here on the castle walls she could see the forest that spread out for miles on end, and the suns rays seeping from over the hills and beckoning to spread it's light everywhere. 

After observing the landscape Hitomi began to climb one of the nearby towers, but little did she know that Sir Plucki and the other two knights were watching her every move and wondered what she was up to. 

The knights and Councillors had found Hitomi to be a strange person, she didn't look to be of their time by the mentioning of her country and the type of clothes she wore. They were definitely not going to let Hitomi wonder outside beyond the gates of Gummadoon when they were at war with the humans, beside even now as they watched Hitomi they could see there was something else to her, but what.

Hitomi sat down on the roof and put her brown bag down beside her as she pulled her golden harp from underneath her schoolbooks. After fiddling and getting it in tune Hitomi then sat crossed legged resting the harp on her right knee and closed her eyes as her fingers struck the strings of her harp. 

The music felt like magic in the air as Hitomi began to hum a gentle song before she broke out singing a song in her own language of question before translating it.

****

Oto no nai mahiru ****

(One soundless midday) ****

Kaza wa tada akarui ****

(The wind was fresh and clean) ****

Sukoshi nemutasou ni ****

(And the flower petals swayed as if they) ****

Nanigenai kono onoi nee, ****

(Were asleep) ****

Lito wa donna kotoha ****

(This serene feeling) ****

De yonde iru no? ****

(Tell me, what's the name that people give it?) ****

Shiroi sura no tsuki, ****

(Tell me a story that's locked away) ****

Tojikometa hanashi wo… ****

(In the white sand of the moon,) ****

…Likarifurasu you ni ****

(Let me hear it as gently as light) ****

kikasete ne, sotto. ****

(Shining down) ****

Hitomi ended her song and opened her eyes and immediately wished she hadn't as she became aware that a crowd had accumulated below. She was now blushing crimson with embarrassment as several gummi's commented her singing. 

Hitomi sat there getting more embarrassed by the second since she didn't normally receive this much attention and by the fact that nobody ever really caught her singing. After a few more comments and being complimented by a few knights Hitomi picked up her bag and vanished for a few hours, she didn't know why but she felt very shy and nervous around the other gummi's. 

Noon had come by Hitomi's reckoning, as the sun was high in the sky, she was in the training grounds with a few gummi knights when she was looking she put her hand down by her side again. She decided that she was going to do some training whether the others liked it or not since she felt that she would die of boredom if she didn't do something. 

The knights in the training grounds looked at Hitomi as she crossed the grounds and for the first time they noticed that she was equipped with more than just one sword. As she pulled out several other weapons such as long daggers from her side of boots, two short swords from the back of her belt and her spare katana from her back which was hidden underneath her cloak. 

Hitomi then went forth to her bag and pulled out her weighted wristbands to add to her already weighted shirt.

They stared at her in astonishment but it was soon replaced by bewilderment as she was drawing a training circle. Curiosity overtook them as they watched Hitomi enter her circle and fall to the ground doing press-ups. Afterwards she jumped to her feet and began warming up her muscles then went on to work on her gymnastics. This included things like sommer solting and spinning through the air as well as kart wheels and backflips, this was then followed by some warm ups using her sword. After about half an hour warm up with her sword Hitomi began sparring by herself occasionally leaving her circle leaving everyone in the grounds awe-struck by her skill. This training continued for about an hour before Hitomi stopped to take a break, as she sat down on one of the benches, about a few minutes later the knights walked in to train. 

For a long while Hitomi sat on the bench watching how the knight trained and what there strong and weak points were, when she stood up and walked over to Sir Gumlittle and asked him whether she could spar with him leaving Sir Gumlittle speechless.

After recovering Sir Gumlittle walked over ready to test what he thought little skill Hitomi might have, everyone else who'd been watching Hitomi before remained silent. As the two trained it became apparent that at first they were equally matched, however Hitomi soon gained the upper hand, which caused the other knights to stop the training and watch the challenge between Hitomi and Sir Gumlittle. 

Sir Plucki was one of the knights that was observing the challenge and seemed to be impressed by Hitomi's skill in fighting as he watched Hitomi dodge an attack from Sir Gumlittle.

If this had been a real fight Hitomi would be delivering the last blow, however here Sir Plucki intervened to try his hand and let a very exhausted Sir Gumlittle recover. As the two faced off their weapons crashed together, for a long while this is all that happened until Hitomi began jumping and summer solting about the place and getting quick blows in now and then. 

Sir Plucki wasn't able to keep up with the speed that Hitomi jumped around at, so he tended to wait for her to come to him. As the two began to get tired and Hitomi stopped jumping around and the weapons met less and less Hitomi decided to finish it by a sneaky little trick by pretending to attack one side then quickly going for the other, and knock the staff out from Sir Plucki's paws but he was too quick as he blocked it, before using his staff and knocking Hitomi from underneath her feet and holding her immobile.

"You fight well," he said removing his staff from Hitomi "How did you learn that kind of fighting".

"It was a hobby of mine" replied Hitomi getting up from the ground and sheathing her sword.

"Where did you learn it," asked Sir Gumlittle.

"Back in Japan" said Hitomi.

After this Hitomi spent much more time with the knights when she was training and when she wasn't, she had even been out on a few of their daily patrols through the forest but was still closely watched and always had to be in sight of one of the knights.

She had been in Gummadoom nearly two weeks and was still no closer to getting home. 

The sun crept up early and flooded the horizon with dazzling, yellow sunshine and the sky was blue with hardly a cloud in the sky. 

What were now part of Hitomi's daily routine as well as the knights was patrolling the forest, and there she was with her own unicorn riding through the forest close behind the other knights. At the end they rode back through the forest towards Gummadoom. Hitomi was by Sir Plucki's side deep in conversation when she steaded her unicorn Sir Plucki looked at her quizzically.

"What's wrong," he asked

"Something not right" replied Hitomi as she gazed round the forest.

"It's quiet, too quiet" said Hitomi as she turned round to look at Sir Plucki when she immediately turned the other way only to see an arrow whizz straight past her and Sir Plucki and hit the tree trunk next to him.

"Humans up ahead" shouted Hitomi to Sir Plucki and the other knights.

"Attack" said Sir Plucki and the Humans in reunion as they charged at one another.

Some of the knights continued to run at the humans while some blew their sleeping drug to put them to sleep. As this was happening Hitomi looked down at the battlefield in confusion when Sir Plucki came to her side she said,

"Why do you and Humans fight," said Hitomi as she looked down on the battlefield seeing fewer and fewer humans as they fled.

Sir Plucki told Hitomi as briefly as he could while observing the battlefield about the jealously of the humans being after their secrets, when he finished Hitomi said,

"It's that _all_ the Humans are fighting for," said Hitomi surprised. 

Sir Plucki looked at Hitomi in bewilderment when he said 

"What do you mean," he asked.

"I mean why can't they learn to mind their own business in other people's things," said Hitomi. 

Sir Plucki put there conversation aside when they reached the other knights he ordered them to make haste back to Gummadoom when a army of humans came running down the hill towards them. 

TBC…

Authors Note: Like it or not? Please review.


	4. The Battle

****

Part IV

The gummies fought the humans as best as they could until they increased in number so the gummies had no choice but to retreat into Gummadoom, although all the ancient gummies had been able to get away safely but there own escape had been cut off.

The humans gathered and surrounded Gummadoom ready to attack, while inside there most powerful magicians were looking up a master spell while in the training grounds all the gummies that could fight were all gathered making up a plan in case the magicians couldn't find the spell.

Hitomi was standing just outside the group of knights but tried as best as she could to listen to their plan and help in anyway she could but she couldn't hear a thing since they were all talking at the same time. 

Next thing she knew Sir Plucki was shouting out orders and the knights disappeared preparing for the attack, she tried to help as best as she could but was only getting in the way as Sir Plucki pulled her aside and told her not to participate. 

For the first time in her whole life, Hitomi had never felt so completely useless and hopeless.

When the humans first attacked the gummies retaliated and Hitomi could do nothing but sit and watch.

"It's horrible to think that I'm going to descend from such selfish and self-centered people," she said out loud to herself.

At this Hitomi stood from her place on the stairs and made her way along the castle wall, if she couldn't participate then she was going to at least watch, but also taking care that other humans didn't see her. As she walked along the castle wall she passed several crossbows, and catapults that stood upon stands just waiting to be fired. 

(Remember this in the cartoon, its shows the crossbows and those flying things when Igthorn is looking through the spyglass)

However curiosity soon took Hitomi as she began to examine the crossbows, finding the battle boring. Her hands began tracing along the fine wood and it's carving but little did she know that her hand were moving towards the trigger until it was too late, BOOM. The arrows in the crossbows went shooting out and onto the battlefield.

A few gummies and humans looked up into the sky to see arrows aimed at them after hearing a whistling sound, as they then turned to the direction.

Hitomi fell back flat on her back, completely astonished, scared as to what she just did as she quickly stood up, fearing she had hit one of her friends, instead saw that she had render a small group of eight humans unconscious, some badly injured, but at least they weren't dead then said after seeing the gummies stare at her, somewhat very angry

"Oops"

She watched the battle for a brief moment when she heard one of the human's cry,

"Fire" cried one of the humans. 

As this was said a volley of arrows came overhead and were aimed right at Hitomi and a little group behind her.

"All right that's it," said Hitomi in fury, drawing out her sword and swatting the arrows away from Gummadoon. 

"This has gone on long enough," said Hitomi jumping off the castle wall and down into a small group of men trying to make a surprise attack. 

She wiped out the group easily, but didn't kill them only rendered them unconscious so that she didn't change history too much. Hitomi then rounded the castle and came upon another group as she faced them off. Whilst she was fighting she then came back to back with Sir Plucki, the two immediately turned thinking it was another enemy.

Sir Plucki shot Hitomi a furious glare and said as they faced opponent.

"I thought I told you not to participate, why did you disobey me," he said raucously. 

Hitomi winced at his words, but complied 

"Would you just sit there if a shower of arrows were aimed straight at you," said Hitomi knocking a human to the ground unconscious and running off in another direction.

Hitomi ran round the corner and soon came face to face with the leader of the rebels and immediately the two crossed blades. 

The two began to fight fiercely when they noticed all the rebels and gummies stopped fighting as it became apparent Hitomi had the intension of finishing off this rebel leader. But also that the gummies regarded and respected her so it would be a brilliant victory for the rebels to kill this 'kid'. The two were giving everything they had and never seemed to tire, the fight had been going on like this about half an hour when Hitomi's opponent got distracted by a musical tune coming from her trouser pocket. 

Hitomi put her hand in her pocket and then pulled it out again with her mobile announcing an incoming call. She tried as best as she could to carry on fighting one handedly and to answer her phone, when she finally succeeded and hit the receive button Kotori's voice was heard saying

"HITOMI, WHERE YOU'VE BEEN!" shouted Kotori down the phone.

Hitomi holded the phone a few inches away from her ear, startling everyone surrounding her and the rebellious leader. After a few more blows, Hitomi managed to answer the phone again after she heard that Kotori had stopped busting her eardrums.

"Are you in battle" answered a now calm Kotori. 

"Yes" replied Hitomi jumping in the air, as the leader swung his sword under her feet.

"Hey kid, were not training you know" said the rebellious leader coolly, interrupting Hitomi and Kotori's conversation.

Hitomi and Kotori both in reunion started throwing curses at the rebellious leader that not even the gummi's thought they knew. 

"See ya, bye," said Hitomi hanging up the phone and putting it back into her pocket before turning to her opponent. 

After the interruption a lot of the leader's army left muttering witch craft as they slowly slipped away until there were only a handful left cheering on there captain.

The leader then let out a bone-chilling frigid laugh when he overpowered Hitomi slightly, but then the fight returned to a situation where neither of them gained the upper hand and both sides seemed to hold there breath and a silence fell so that all that could be heard was the clashing of swords and the hard breathing of the two warriors.

The sun was high in the sky and slowly starting to sink, changing the sky from light clear blue sky to a mixture of purple, orange and pink as the two warriors continued to fight. 

The two carried on fighting, Hitomi felt she had no more to give and to her own surprise she kept on going. Her opponent however was almost run into the ground, he was exhausted his blows became few and effortless. 

Eventually Hitomi overpowered him one last time and tried her trick of what she tried on Sir Plucki as she took his sword out of his hand, by using the tip of her sword and hitting the hilt of the leader sword, kicked his feet from underneath him and as soon as he hit the ground he had given into his exhaustion and defeat and was now unconscious. 

The rest of the leader's men fled in fright and fear as the rest of the gummi chased after them.

Hitomi sheathed her own sword and threw her enemies on the ground, she turned around and looked at Gummadoon and smiled before collapsing backwards onto the ground.

The gummi were too astounded and confounded to do anything at first, as they looked at Hitomi sprawled out on the ground next to the knocked out rebellious leader.

Hitomi laid there dazed and dizzy, her face was red as sweat still poured off her face, her eyes were closed and her hair was dull and damp. She couldn't move a muscle, it was as if she had broken every bone in her body as she felt someone lift her up into a sitting position. She groaned and muttered

"Now, why can't I fight like that infront of my sensei" she said opening her eyes slightly to see Sir Plucki smiling at her.

"You still don't change even after a battle" he replied.

"I wouldn't change for the world," said Hitomi chuckling before blacking out.

Sir Plucki felt Hitomi go limp in his arms, as he picked her up and carried her indoors where she was changed and placed into bed. 

When Hitomi awoke two days later it was already midday with the sun streaming in through the window and a slight breeze carried a wonderful smell that made her stomach growl. She slowly and painfully got out of bed and rubbed her sore limbs and then started getting dressed, when she was done she laid back down on her bed and soon after she heard footsteps and then voices enter the house. 

"How is she" said one of the voices.

Hitomi knew it must be the knights because she recognised the first voice as Sir Plucki's, but kept on listening to see what they had to say.

In answer someone said

"Not too good by my reckoning she should be out in the next two days".

"Elle, amazing to think that she fought against her own people to protect us," said someone else who Hitomi recognised to be Sir Blastus.

After this said the knights departed and the house was quiet again. Hitomi laid on her bed for the next hour content the way she was until her stomach gave a loud rumble followed by a growl, she decided it would be best to get up and get something to eat. She opened the door and then walked round into the kitchen where she saw the two Councillors Wooddale and Berryboum eating and the cook preparing another meal. 

The two councillors were oblivious of her presence so Hitomi walked right into the room and then the two councillors turned and looked at her. 

Hitomi was just about to speak when her stomach gave another large complaint making her feel embarrassed. The cook sat her down at the table with the two Councillors and put a meal in front of her, Hitomi immediately started eating. Once finished she stopped to look at the two Councillors shocked faces and gave a very confused look to the two of them. After a minute or two of silence Councillor Wooddale spoke

"We weren't expecting you up for about another two days"

"What do you intend to do today" said Councillor Berryboum.

"Hm, I think I'll go out to the training yard" replied Hitomi.

"What?!" said Councillor Wooddale.

"Aren't you injured at all," said Councillor Berryboum.

"Just a little sore, but that's nothing to worry about" said Hitomi confused as to why they were so concerned about her.

She stood and excused herself and then went into her bedroom to find her sword, once found she went outside and took every back road she knew to get to the training yard. So far no one had seen her and she entered the training yard quickly and quietly to avoid being seen, luckily it was empty so no one could gives lectures about staying indoors. She took off her sword and placed it on the ground and then walked into a circle that she had drawn previously and began her gymnastic training. About half an hour passed and Hitomi could hear voices coming towards the training yard, she recognised they were the knights coming to train so she carried on with her own training. As the doors opened and the knights entered they stopped dead in their tracks and stared at one end of the yard, they couldn't believe their eyes it just couldn't possibly be Hitomi.

When Hitomi came down to the ground again she stopped because she knew she was being watched and found it quite amusing when she turned round to speak to them and saw that they looked like they'd seen a ghost. 

"Hi, guys" she said waving at them.

The knights walked over to her and then Sir Plucki stood forward and said

"You cease to amaze me, kid".

Hitomi gave a little giggle then looked behind the knights and saw that quite a few gummi's were staring at her, so she looked at Sir Plucki again and said

"Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Because of what you have done for us" he said, "You saved us".

"Oh", said Hitomi as she began remembering the battle.

"Now if you don't mind Hitomi would you…" said Sir Plucki before he was interrupted by a loud beeping sound.

"Oops" said Hitomi as she began trying to find the source of the beeping. When she finally found it and pushed the receive button she heard Kotori shout

"WHY DIDN'T YOU PHONE BACK, BAKA!" shouted Kotori down the phone.

Hitomi once again held the phone a few inches away from her ear as not to bust her eardrums when she then replied

"Sorry, I've been out of action for a while," said Hitomi.

"Oh (pause) Ok, but why didn't you respond to my text message" said Kotori.

"Well, I kinda forgot I had a mobile phone," said Hitomi. 

"WHAT, how can you forget, what century are you living in baka?" said Kotori.

"Actually, I'm in the 9th Century at least I think?" replied Hitomi.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha very funny" said Kotori sarcastically.

"No, seriously I've come from the 21st Century to the 9th" said Hitomi.

"Right, Hitomi phone back when you're sane again," said Kotori hanging up the phone.

"No, wait you…," said Hitomi before the line went dead.

"Ugh, I hate it when she does that," said Hitomi putting away her phone. She then turned around to face the knights and Sir Plucki said 

"The 21st Century".

End of Part IV

Part V coming soon!


	5. We'll meet again

Part V

"Why didn't you tell us where you were from in the beginning" said one of the Councillors.

"Because, I didn't know for sure that I'd come back in time until a few days ago" replied Hitomi.

"Well, now that we know what Century your from we can most likely find a spell to send you home" said Councillor Wooddale.

"What year was it when you left," said Councillor Berryboum.

"2030" said Hitomi.

"Do you know how I got here in the first place?" asked Hitomi.

"We think that light summoned you here," said Wooddale.

"Because you were in trouble?" said Hitomi.

"Maybe, no one knows," said Wooddale

Sir Plucki and the Councillors then departed from the room leaving Hitomi on her own. She began to stroll around the room before taking out her phone and dialling Kotori. She could hear the dialling tone and stood there waiting for Kotori to pick up, she was about to hang up when Kotori answered

"Took your time didn't you," said Hitomi.

"Yeah, well I was too busy doing my homework that I didn't hear it go off at first' said Kotori

"Well, that's a first," said Hitomi.

"Where are you?" asked Kotori concerned.

"In the 9th Century" said Hitomi.

"Yeah, right" said Kotori chuckling down the phone.

"Oh, alright don't believe me," said Hitomi in fury

"Yeah, your right cause I don't believe you," said Kotori.

"Uh, Kotori how many days has it been since I last saw you" said Hitomi.

"Er… (Thinking) 2 weeks and 2 days," said Kotori.

"Ok" said Hitomi "Uh, Kotori, I'll see ya later, bye," she said hanging up.

Hitomi then put her phone away as she left the room and headed towards the training grounds where Sir Plucki was. As she headed towards the training grounds she noticed that everywhere was busier than usual when she finally reached the training yards and headed straight to Sir Plucki. When she reached him she said

"It seems that everywhere is really busy today".

"Preparation" was his only answer.

Hitomi looked at him quizzingly before replying 

"For what?" she asked.

"Human attack"

"But, I thought we just fought them" asked Hitomi in bewilderment.

"We have, but they send more than one army"

"Geez, don't they know when to take a break, ya know, sit down and relax" said Hitomi sarcastically.

"You never change do you, even at the time of war" said Sir Plucki.

"Nope" said Hitomi smiling.

As the two talked, the sun began to sink, the skies began to change to a dark navy blue and was dotted with stars as the full waxy moon began to rise, and the howling of the wolves could be heard.

Hitomi had gone to bed after hearing the wolf's howl since she still felt very tired.

The next day, the sun rose up in the sky and lightened the horizon, the light streamed through Hitomi's window and blinded her as she groaned and pulled her blanket over her head to block the sunlight out. 

She was just about to drop off back to sleep again when she heard a light knock come from her door. She sat up, yawned and stretched before getting out of bed and getting dressed in a pair of green tight trousers, which clung to her, brown boots and a white tunic. She began to gather her things and put them in her bag, when she put her last item in, which was her harp, she heard the light knock again.

"The doors open" she said.

In answer the door opened and Councillor Wooddale came in followed by Councillor Berryboum and Sir Plucki.

"I found the spell" announced Wooddale.

"Thanks, (pause) will I ever see you guys again" asked Hitomi her eyes starting to water but she held them back as she grabbed her bag.

"I'm sure we will meet again, but there no guarantee that we will," said Sir Plucki.

"Thanks" said Hitomi.

Hitomi looked to be hesitating, when finally she could not conceal anymore, she flung herself forward and embraced him. 

Hitomi wasn't as tall as Sir Plucki, she came below just his shoulder, but that didn't matter to her as she still embraced him round the waist.

When Hitomi had embraced Sir Plucki the room had gone quite for a moment, Sir Plucki looked stunned at Hitomi reaction till she let go. 

When she let go, he ruffled her hair like she was a young cub as she looked up to him her eyes sparkling, she was about to say something when she was cut off by a war cry from outside. 

Hitomi looked sideways and observed through the window the human army that charged towards the castle. She felt anger upon seeing them but immediately forgot it when she heard Wooddale spoke

"We will be disappearing now"

"To avoid their attack," said Hitomi confused.

Councillor Wooddale nodded to say she was right and held up a piece a paper, which had the spell on. 

Hitomi stood patiently waiting for the spell to take effect as she could see the medallion around Wooddale neck beginning to glow. She heard Wooddale then suddenly change from one spell to another and guess she was chanting to make them disappear. She about to completely vanish from their sight when she saw them beginning to fade she waved at them and mouthed

"Goodbye" as the two vanished together letting the human army run through empty space where there was once a castle.

Hitomi could see herself come visible again, she could feel the rain on her face and welcomed it, she was back in the park exactly where she had last been, and thanked that it was raining when she appeared or people might have freaked out when they saw her. She began to walk back to the path as she looked up into the grey clouds, her eyes shimmering with hope that she would see them again.

END OF PART I

PART II COMING SOON!

Please R&R!


End file.
